Mamoru
by Knight Yuuki
Summary: Shiro idea about 'protect' is very difference from what Yukio understand. Shiro did not mean 'this' kind of protection when he asked the younger Okumura if he want to protect his nii-san. Okumura Rin. It is a different kind of protect and Yukio definitely didn't get that quite right. Re-post, once named 'Protect'.


**Hello to my old and new readers! This is a re-posted fanfict of mine which I accidentally delete (I want to delete the oher story but yeah...). So, I've edited this one and add up some part so, I hope you like this and seriously, I feel guilty for my own recklessness. Gomene!**

 **The old one named 'Protect'.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist. Never.**

* * *

 _ **"Wouldn't you rather be strong and protect Rin and other people, than sat trembling in the darkness forever?"**_

 _.X.X.X.X.X.X._

Shiro sigh slowly when he saw what has happened to his twin childr- wait, they're not children anymore.

They're big boy now.

He chuckled at that reminder. Oh, how he miss the two once-too-adorable-too-innocents-twins.

Well, after he died protecting Rin from Satan which he did without any regret, he was now in what they call 'heaven' or so he believes. Shiro was confused and blank at first as to what to do, and then something came into his mind. People always said that when you are in heaven, just wish for it and it will be granted.

Being the caring father he is, he wished to see Rin's and Yukio's daily life. What a stalker he is.

Well, he did wonder what had happen to his now-big-boys after he died. Were they sad? Did they cry for him? Did they move-on? How they corporate with it? How they tried surviving in this not-so-beautiful-world?

So his wish was granted when an oval mirror appeared in front of him and showed what his sons were doing. _'So it's true when some people said that the dead will watch over you from heaven eh..._ '

Every day, he will sit in front of that oval mirror with popcorn in hand and a comfortable super fluffy arm chair, watching it as if it was a mega movie.

Oh, he does think that it is a movie. Special edition.

Shiro wonder what title should he give for his movie.

' _Hmm, maybe Ao No Exorcist.'_

Since the blue flames resemble Rin and exorcist reminded him of Yukio. He patted himself mentally for what he thought as a cool name.

So, his days in heaven are fully occupied as he watched the unfolded events that happen in his twin's daily lives.

He literally drools when he watched the cooking duel between Rin and Ukobach. The older Okumura really have a gift in cooking. Ah, he remembers the first time Rin decided to try cooking and how he level up from there. Making it his talent.

 _'Rin's cooking... I miss it.'_

He laughs crazily when Rin point out that the big squid fins was its ears.

 _'What are you learning in school Rin?!'_

Shiro's heart almost stopped when Rin did not moved when Neuhaus attacked him and got stabbed. He remember why he hate red when he see Rin spit out the blood and the red liquid decorated his shirt. Shiro don't like the color red because it reminds him of blood.

He wonders why Rin didn't avoid the attack.

 ** _"Are you satisfied now? If this still isn't enough for you, I'll fight you as many times as you want."_**

 ** _"I'm used to this shit."_**

 ** _'You should not be used to that, Rin.'_**

 ** _"Just please… Don't drag innocent people into this!"_**

He got his answer right away.

 _'Your are kind, Rin'_

 _ **"My wounds always recovered fast. I'm a really a beast."**_

 _'No, you are not Rin.'_

How much he wanted to go to where Rin is and told him that. How much Shiro wanted to be alive and not dead so then he can comfort Rin.

He cries when he sees Kuro outburst about his death.

 _'Gomene, Kuro.'_

He watched how Rin's hope for having friends who he can lean on and trust got higher.

 **" _Don't forget that you're not alone."_**

 **" _You can't defeat Satan alone."_**

 **" _I'll help you, even though I can't do much."_**

 **" _Rin, we're here for you."_**

 _Yet,_ he's angry maybe close enough to be furious, when he sees the reaction Rin get when what he can finally call _'friends',_ was that talk of how they will be there for Rin is just for a show? They were afraid of him, when they know the truth.

When they knew that Rin is the son of Satan.

' _The important things are the heart, good or bad it depend, not just judge a person by its relation!'_

Yet at top of that all,

He felt _disappointed_.

At _Yukio_ that is.

Every day, what he sees of their lives,

Yukio become stricter to himself and Rin.

…

Why?

Yukio is burdening himself with a task.

Yes a task.

A task to protect Rin from any _harm_ and _danger._

And somehow,

In time Yukio tries to complete his task, his relationship with his nii-san, Rin, has somehow become more distance. Leaving Rin all alone in the world who mostly despises him.

The protect task is a promise that was made by him with Yukio, when Yukio still a child. Shiro regrets that promise though, because, it caused Yukio to misunderstood the _'protect'_ he meant,

Yes, _misunderstood_.

 _ **"Yukio… Why don't you join me in the battle?"**_

 _ **"Huh?"**_

 _ **"Wouldn't you rather be strong and protect Rin and other people, than sat trembling in the darkness forever?"**_

 _ **"Me, protect Rin?"**_

 _ **"That right."**_

What Shiro really wanted Yukio to do was not to just protect Rin from the one who wanted the older Okumura on a silver platter, but to also protect Rin from himself.

 _The guilt for being born,_

 _The hatred towards those people, who are afraid of him,_

 _The anger towards Satan,_

 _Despair,_

 _Sadness,_

 _And_

 _ **Fear**_

Yukio was not there to protect Rin's mentally but just there to protect him physically.

Shiro want Yukio to protect Rin's smile, to protect Rin from losing his never-give-up-and-funny-idiot-self. Once again, Shiro let out a sigh. He sure sighs a lot lately.

He can see it clearly like water that Rin is slowly falling into the darkness.

That Rin is slowly faking his once radiant smile,

That Rin is slowly losing his humanity,

That Rin's façade mask is almost complete.

Anytime soon, Rin will shut all his emotion and he will be what he really is,

The prince of Gehenna and when that time come, that is when Rin will finally break.

Shiro closed his eyes and in his mind, he just has one more wish to be granted. One that he really, really want it to be true.

 _'Please, save both of them from their own darkness.'_

 _Owari_

* * *

 **Do leave a review and thank you for reading!**

-SKY-


End file.
